Socialist People's Party (Kazulia)
| Seats2 Title = Local government | Seats2 = | Website = www.sf.kk | politics = Politics of Kazulia | political parties = Political parties in Kazulia | elections = Elections in Kazulia | }}The Socialist People's Party (Kazulian: Sosialistisk Folkeparti, SF) is a socialist political party in Kazulia. The SF was founded following a split in the Communist Party of Kazulia, and describes itself as a "neo-communist and modern socialist party". History The Socialist People's Party was founded in 3462 as a split from the Communist Party of Kazulia. Most of the SF members remained critical of the various socialist states existing, and were therefore excluded from the party. Following further disagreements internally within the Communist Party, a group of Communists and ex-Communists joined forces and founded the Socialist People's Party at a small trade union meeting on January 12th, 3462. 3460s Following the SF's founding meeting in 3462, the Socialists began campaigning as a socialist alternative to the Left-Green Party, which remains the largest leftist party in Kazulia. William Svaart was elected leader of the Socialist People's Party on its second congress, held in June 3462, following six months of the SF having a collective leadership. Svaart had previously served as deputy chairman of the Communist Party, and had been the head of the collective leadership congress of the SF since its founding. In the early 3460s the Socialist People's Party remained mostly a socialist party, and had little focus on other issues than economic democracy and de-centralisation. However, a few years later the SF adopted ecologism, civil libertarianism and pacifism as important parts of its political agenda. The 3464 legislative election was to be the first election in which the SF would participate. This election also marked the electoral breakthrough of the party. The Socialists entered parliament with 11.7 per cent of the votes and 32 seats. The party won a plurality of the votes in the County of Flindar, in which the Socialist People's Party gained 25 per cent of the votes cast. William Svaart, the SF chairman, was chosen as the party's parliamentary group leader in February 3464, a position he has held since. The election itself resulted in what has often been described as a parliamentary chaos. The centrist and the leftist factions of parliament both attempted to form functioning coalition governments throughout the entire year of 3464. The Socialist People's Party initially participated in a coalition consisting of the liberal League of Justice and the Union of Freedom, however when the three parties failed to win sufficient support in parliament in order to form a government, the SF pulled out of coalition talks both with their previous allies and the Left-Green Party, and chose to serve their first term in parliament as an opposition party. Political platform The SF describes itself as a "popular socialist" party. It positions itself between communism and social democracy, and advocates class co-operation when possible, and class struggle when necessary. The Socialist People's Party opposes many aspects of state socialism, and has historically preferred direct popular control of property and the economy rather than state ownership. However, the SF's manifesto claims that the state should be responsible of upholding human rights such as healthcare, education, food, love in the form of social care, and shelter. More recently, the party has adopted civil libertarianism to its platform, including abortion rights, LGBT liberation and recreational drug legalisation on an experimental, limited basis. Ecologism and socio-ecological primitivism has also recently formed more and more of a major part of the Socialists' politics. When it comes to the SF's desired form of government, the party opposes the monarchy and has at several occasions attempted to initiate negotiations on forming a republic in Kazulia. The party also heavily opposes a state religion of any kind, though it supports personal religious liberties. Party leaders Election results Great Assembly Category:Political parties in Kazulia